


Good Kids（翻译）

by PPPParkinglot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DAD76, Gen, Mercy76, an attempt was made to follow canon, friendship for everyone, i have a lot of feelings about mccree, implied violence but no obvious gore, mercy76 if you squint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPPParkinglot/pseuds/PPPParkinglot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰西在思考76究竟是谁，并且发现这位新成员宝贵得无法估量（也非常眼熟）。就是要写76爸爸，如果你十分努力地看的话，算是有一点点Mercy76。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kids（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578532) by [jade_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_rabbit/pseuds/jade_rabbit). 



> 不知道怎么在AO3排版…想看排版正确的可以走微博→@东瞅西瞅停车场 :D

Good Kids  
jade_rabbit  
梗概：  
杰西在思考76究竟是谁，并且发现这位新成员宝贵得无法估量（也非常眼熟）。就是要写76爸爸，如果你十分努力地看的话，算是有一点点Mercy76。

 

帽子是很实用的东西。能挡太阳是一方面（还能让自己看起来很帅），而另一方面，如果你用帽子挡住眼睛，大部分人就会以为你没有注意他们。杰西一有机会就厚着脸皮使出这招——找个舒服的地方，躺倒，漫不经心地把帽子拉下来。很快，别人就会忘记他的存在，仿佛这个角落里的懒散牛仔已经退场。  
如果在士兵:76身边晃悠得足够久，这招对他也能起效。杰西用这种独一无二的方式盯紧了这个新来的人，因为所有人待在他身边的时候都不大自在。  
所有前守望先锋成员在士兵:76加入的时候都有些紧张，这没什么好惊讶的。士兵:76这个危险义警的名声无人不晓，而他本人又令人望而生畏。莱因哈特常常用能压碎人骨头的力量拥抱朋友，但第一次和士兵:76见面时却怀疑地打量着他，仅仅点头致意。托比昂更喜欢他的枪而不是这个人。法拉站在他身边的时候非常紧张，而查莉娅认为自己打得过他，所以根本不把他当回事。莉娜决定和这位陌生人做朋友，可她欢快的招呼总会被红色目镜后的沉默目光一一打回。  
在战场上，士兵:76有多强大就有多恐怖。他有着与身形不符的敏捷，能借着足以炸碎普通人的爆炸起跳，而且耐力超群，队伍里的其他人只能跟在他身后大口喘气。杰西想起了几年前自己天天被士兵们放倒的日子，对士兵:76的怀疑越来越深。他肯定参加过超级士兵改造，否则我就吃掉自己的袜子。这让他想起了当年在守望先锋的时光，那可比现在开心多了，也好多了。这样的想法让他难受，所以杰西没有告诉任何人。  
但这并不意味着他不感谢士兵:76能与他们合作，他真心感激。士兵与他并肩作战（实际上，是站在他前面）的时候从不抱怨，也非常擅长与人合作。他好像永远知道谁不见了踪影而谁又跑得太远，还能很快地把他们带回来，而在暂时脱队的时候，他也会留下明确的指令。  
虽然从来没让他当过什么领队，但整支队伍毫不迟疑地服从了他的命令。也许是因为士兵一直知道自己在做什么，也许是因为士兵的指挥官语气不容人质疑。  
或者也可能，杰西突然顿悟，是因为我们已经习惯了服从指挥。  
莫里森，莱耶斯和艾玛丽都不在了，守望先锋剩下的人空有好心却缺少经验丰富的指挥。温斯顿是没有多少实战经验的科学家，莉娜太年轻，而天使是医生不是战士。莱因哈特和托比昂因为年龄和速度的问题谢绝了领队的职位，而其他的人刚刚加入守望先锋没多久，还不懂该如何控制一个庞大而复杂的组织。  
要是没有他，我们就完了。杰西仿佛置身事外般地思考着，拼命跟上士兵的速度。他就是我们需要的人。  
这样的事情让他显得更加可疑。  
~-~-~-~-~  
重组没多久后的某一个任务完成得非常非常糟糕。虽然谁都没死（以过去的眼光看简直是奇迹）但走向D.va机甲冒着烟的残骸时，就算是杰西也忍不住颤抖。  
士兵:76已经在那里了，那把巨大的脉冲步枪扔在旁边的一堆碎石碎玻璃上。杰西看了一眼，知道对方用它强行撬开了驾驶室的舱门。士兵已经把女孩救了出来，蜷缩在机甲的阴影里，抱着她小小的身体。  
哈娜的脚还在动。杰西发着抖松了一口气。今天不用再埋一个人了。  
他走过去想帮忙，但士兵:76无声地抬起手让他停在原地。杰西很快就明白了原因——哈娜的身体在颤抖，她把脸埋进76的夹克，竭力想藏住小小的抽泣声。她正在处理激增的肾上腺素、安全感和恐惧。死里逃生之后，这些都是不可避免的问题。杰西见过很多这样的反应，但心里永远不轻松。尤其是现在，这个小姑娘才刚刚长到能打架的年纪。  
士兵:76一只手搂着哈娜，另一只手小心地检查着她的伤口，从她头发里的血迹开始。让杰西惊讶的是，他正在用一种让人安心的语气对哈娜低声细语，听起来一点也不像平时战场上那个说话粗暴而简略的士兵。  
“你最喜欢的食物是什么？”士兵问道，仿佛在问天空的颜色。（杰西突然发现自己打扰了他们正在进行的对话。）  
哈娜把脸埋在蓝色的皮夹克里抽噎。“大概是立体脆。”她的声音有些模糊。  
士兵:76笑了，温暖得让人惊讶。“不喜欢健康一点的东西吗，比如温斯顿的香蕉？”  
“我不喜欢水果，”哈娜发出微弱的抗议，“除了水果糖。我想、我想这个应该没问题吧。”76碰到她头部的伤口时，她忍不住呜咽了一声。“很严重吗？”  
“我见过更严重的。”士兵轻声回答，撩开她的头发检查伤口。  
哈娜放松了一些。“我好累。”她昏昏欲睡地说。  
士兵闷闷地哼了一声。“我知道，”他回答，“保持清醒，孩子，和我说话。”  
“为什么？”哈娜抱怨道，有点生气，不过情有可原。  
他在观察你的语言模式，暗影守望的训练让杰西知道了这个。  
“你要保持清醒，直到天使来给你检查伤口。”76耐心地回答，仿佛已经这么说了无数次。  
仿佛听到了信号似的，一道金光洒落下来，一秒比一秒耀眼。杰西向天空的方向挥帽致意，笑着看到身穿橙色与白色战斗服的女人从天而降。他在战场上见过安吉拉无数次，但却永远为她惊叹。而且，对那些被拯救的人来说，她看起来永远都像个真正的天使。  
哈娜转身看着接近的光，她的脸上还挂着泪水，看起来依然有些晕眩。不过一接触到温暖的治疗光线，她痛苦的表情立刻融化了。“安吉拉最棒了。”她自言自语道。  
士兵:76也抬起了头。虽然面具后的表情无法解读，但红色目镜反射天使的金光倒有一种奇特的美感。“是啊，”他说，杰西几乎听不见他被面具挡住的声音。“她是最好的。”  
杰西灵光一闪。这个场景……真眼熟。他在另一个时间另一个地点见过。  
许多年前，他无意间见过杰克•莫里森在一辆倾覆卡车的阴影后安抚一位年轻的守望先锋成员。那时，杰西的脚踝严重扭伤，正一瘸一拐地到处找医生，他记得自己没法从莫里森那边移开视线——莫里森穿着那身好看的蓝色制服，跪在一个受伤的年轻人身边。医生在全神贯注地处理流血的伤口，无视指挥官的存在，但士兵的脸上充满了敬畏。  
“嗯哼，”杰西听到莫里森这么说着。他语气轻快，虽然鲜血已经渗进了他的制服。“给我讲讲她的事。”  
“黑头发。”医生按着年轻士兵的伤口，他不得不大口喘气。“蓝、蓝眼睛。唱歌很好听。我、我们一起被分配到了巴黎。”  
“巴黎是个好地方，”莫里森说，戴着手套的手按在士兵挂满汗珠的前额上，仿佛这样就可以安抚他。“你们在一起很久了吧？”  
“是的，我、我打算娶她，长官。”  
一阵长长的沉默。莫里森语气柔和地说：“你当然会了。什么时候求婚？”  
“呃，啊，就是……这次任务之后……”年轻人声音沙哑，最后变成了听不见的低语。他突然伸手抓住了莫里森的大衣，红颜色抹上了厚实的蓝色布料。“长官，如果我没挺过去，你能替我告诉她我打算——”  
“别胡扯，士兵。”莫里森坚定地回答，盯着医生。“你要亲自问她，不管有没有这条腿。”  
医生停下动作看了他一眼，很快又低下了头。  
杰西颤抖了一下，不知道那个人的情况有多糟糕。他失血过多了吗？他的腿断了？没了？杰西不知道。  
莫里森再次低头看那个年轻人，眼睛里闪着果决的光。“不要担心你的腿，安东。有齐格勒医生在，她会治好你的。”  
年轻士兵的手颤抖着，死死攥住莫里森的大衣。虽然他脸上满是痛苦，但一听到这个消息，声音里就充满了希望。“我、我听说她很厉害。”  
杰西隔着老远就能感觉到指挥官的笑意。“她是最好的，”莫里森说，“现在，告诉我你打算怎么求婚。希望比摩森去年的计划要好一点。”  
杰西都不知道自己屏住了呼吸。他长呼一口气，一瘸一拐地去找自己的医生。  
浑身是血的莫里森跪在伤兵身边。许多年过去了，这个画面在杰西脑中总是挥之不去。他把它默默地珍藏了起来。这是一个符号，象征着杰西一步步走到的今天，象征着与他并肩作战之人的灵魂品质。  
在西部，没人为你停留，跟不上队伍的人只能等死。要是运气好的话，他们会帮你解脱，这样你就不会向当局透露他们的秘密。但莫里森——守望先锋——不信奉这些。他们是一个真正的作战单位，像任何一支部队一样行动。没有哪个士兵会被丢下，哪怕他年轻又缺乏经验。  
每一个冲锋陷阵的傻瓜背后，杰西冷淡地想着，都有一个过度操劳的医生在保他们的小命。杰西带着点敬佩，看着天使来到他们身边。她从士兵手中接过女孩，让她平躺在地上。接着，金色的光芒笼罩了她，那耀眼的光渐渐消退后，哈娜睡着了。她头部的伤口已经得到了治疗，脸上痛苦的表情也不复存在。  
“这样能让她稳定下来，直到返回基地。”最后，安吉拉疲惫地回答，坐在地上望着自己的病人。接着，她看向士兵:76——这里已经不需要他的协助了，所以他站起来，拍着夹克上的灰，仿佛想把刚才自己做的一切一起掸掉。  
“等等，”安吉拉站起来抓住他的手，皱起眉看着他被血浸透的手套。“你……？”  
“是哈娜的血。”士兵耸耸肩。  
安吉拉仍盯着他手上渐渐干涸的血迹。“孩子的血。”她悲伤地说，仿佛全世界的重量都压在她的肩膀上。“我们还是带着孩子打仗。”  
士兵沉默了很长时间，才小心翼翼地握住她的双手。“那么，不能让他们独自战斗。”他低声说，走开去捡自己的枪。  
他的话里有无言的保证，满脸倦容的天使在他背后露出真心的微笑。“我去找其他人，”她优雅地升上天空，在离地几英尺的高度盘旋。“我需要你们把她带到主路上去。”  
士兵:76 停下脚步看向杰西，杰西也盯着他。牛仔翻了个白眼，假装抱怨着举起双手。“你有那把大枪了，那我来照顾睡美人。”  
天使点点头，离开了这里。  
杰西走到哈娜身边跪下，小心地把她抱了起来。她没有一点力气，杰西晃了两下才让她的脑袋靠住了自己的肩膀。用眼角的余光他可以看见，士兵:76正在不安地来回踱步。  
“放松，士兵。”杰西叹了口气，抱着怀里的宝贝站了起来。“我能行。”作为一个不知道从哪里挖来的义务警员，你担心的事情还真多。  
“她是个好孩子。”士兵低声说。  
“嗯，对，守望先锋总是要找最好的孩子。”要不是手里抱着哈娜，杰西肯定要耸肩。“所以才有我啊。”  
士兵挑起白色的——还是金色的？——眉毛，红光明亮的护目镜对着杰西。“你怎么了？”他慢慢地问。  
杰西顺着他的话说了下去。“你入伙的时候没看过我的资料？”他轻笑着，慢慢踩过挡路的破碎机甲和石堆。“我和这位小姐不一样，不是游戏天才。”  
士兵沉默了一会儿。“你离开了，”他说，“但又回来了。为什么？”  
杰西没想到士兵会问这个。他停下了迈出去的步子。他怎么会下定决心回来？混乱如麻的情绪可能用语言表达吗？他想说点潇洒的话，比如‘因为在当时看来这么做挺好’，但那就是撒谎了，士兵不像是相信谎言的人。  
杰西低头看着怀里安睡的哈娜。“这支队伍已经失去了很多人，”他轻声回答，“我要守着，不能再死人了。”  
一只手搭上他的肩膀，用力捏了一下。杰西不明就里地看着士兵从他身边走过，脉冲枪随意地靠在肩上。  
“好孩子。”说完，士兵的身影消失在了一堆乱石之后。  
杰西愣了一秒，才意识到他说的不是哈娜。


End file.
